


Mischance

by dirty_howlter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_howlter/pseuds/dirty_howlter
Summary: The key to fighting justice is something we will never understand-(there are no details of the murder, it's just a story based and focused on the love story and events, which lead to the murder of a character)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for taking your time to read this story, it mean's a lot to me. This story is a third person perspective on the love story that was dan and phil, I do not in any way believe that this is real and that I love both of these boys from the bottom of my heart 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, be sure to comment suggestions or improvements that I can adapt to in chapter's to come, and please drop a few kudos if you want 
> 
> Ciao - instagram: @dirty.howlter wattpad: @official_dhowlter

\- Prologue -

Jealous injustices idolise, and

Unspoken sorrows cherish, and

Systematic injustices itch, and

Tentative attempts seek, and

Irrevocable trusts build and,

Criminal injustices persue.

 

Every day; aches.


	2. O N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @dirty.howlter  
> wattpad: @official_dhowlter   
> Please leave constructive criticism in the comment's and drop a kudo if you want <3  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The key to fighting justice, is something we will never understand.

The air hung heavy in the shallow, bleak room that consumed all daylight that dared enter the cell through the small window that loomed above; the rays gleamed off the rusted metal bars that caged Phil to have no identity to anyone. GC0302. His code burnt into his skull as he tried to grasp that this was now who he was. A code. Another capital murderer, on the capital punishment waiting list. 

Phil's back was pressed up against the chipped paint wall behind his bed as he stared vacantly through the gap between the bar which barricaded the window of his cell door. There was no hope on the other side, the was no outside on the other side. Only the cold blooded sense of underwhelming fear. Everyone inside of this torturous building had their fate sealed down on a piece of paper and filed until their number was up. 

Phil was scared. His fate was sealed in an envelope. The only thing he would do was wait, hell the only thing he  _could_  do was wait, he had no purpose in the world other than to give closure to the family, that was once so close to his own. His purpose was to die and give them the satisfaction that he too was no longer breathing. He too was no longer alive to commit another murder and that he was no longer a threat to society and...

none of that was true

Phil Lester never killed nobody. Phil Lester is a good man. But nobody listened to his desperate cries that he was innocent. The scream he hollered wasn't loud enough to mask the lies and deceit that flowed out of that women's mouth when she shed a tear in the court room over her dead husband, as Phil sat there in a suit, his hands locked together.

He couldn't bare the lift his head up as he was sat at the front bench, humiliated and mortified. People presumed his heavy head to be a true sign of his guilt eating him alive, and his words meant nothing when his body spoke other words. 

The truth was, his head was hung so he didn't have to see his parents. They were sat, watching as their little boy was convicted of first degree murder. They sat there as the court brought up evidence to prove that Philip Michael Lester killed Daniel James Howell on the 13/02/2017 at approximately  1:12am and was to be sentenced for capital punishment.

At that moment, Phil looked up. He saw his parents blank faces with no sign of remorse or hurt, Phil thought they resembled stone, they didn't move, they didn't speak, they just looked deep into their little boys eyes for what could be the last time. Phil's eye's darted to see the relief and joy wash over Mr and Mrs Howell's faces that Phil Lester was going to burn in hell and suffer for the rest of his life. Mr and Mrs Howell hugged Livia, Phil watched as Livia flashed her wedding ring, taunting Phil. Livia had the only thing Phil wanted in life. She had Dan in more ways than he ever did.

Phil woke up alarmingly quickly, he allowed his eyes to adjust to his surrounding before realising where he was. He noticed how his back was crumpled against the bricks before he flinched slightly as his neck let out painful crunch as he sat himself back up against the wall. He brought his palms to his cheeks and rubbed them over his eyes, removing any stray tears that may have trickled down his cheeks whilst he was asleep. 

Dan used to wipe his tears away. Over any major or minor issue Dan would be there at some point. Dan would lay down with him and gently run his fingers through Phil's hair with one hand and rub his thumb over Phil's porcelain skin on his cheeks. He would hush him and tell him that is was ok. That he was there and that he would stay as long as he could before...

before he had to leave for work

Phil had  _now_  learn't the meaning of work. 

That meaning was called Livia.

Phil prayed to every star in the sky that he wished Dan told him that he wasn't his. That he was married to a women, settled down in a moderate house in London. He wished Dan had told Phil that he would never be Phil's.

That every empty promise that Dan told him destroyed a little piece of Phil's heart every time he broke it.

"I'll move in soon, I promise"

"I'll let you come around to my parents house sometime, I promise"

"I love you."

Phil still did. Dan owned every piece of Phil's heart; that never changed. 


	3. T W O

The soft glow of the amber light penetrated through the cotton curtains the hung delicately across the window's of Phil's bedroom. The subdued shadow's, casted by the wild plants that grew behind the wall, emphasises the golden radiance that filled the room. 

A composed ambience spread across the petite room, where two men lay in the warming glare of the morning sun. Leg's intertwined as Dan's chestnut curls spread across the gentle white of the pillow he lay his head on. Phil studied at the mellow freckles that littered Dan's cheek bones; whose eyes were gently closed. A content peace filled the room; Dan's delicate breaths brushed Phil's face as he lay beside the younger boy as the morning birds chirped harmoniously. Phil felt a smile creep onto the corner of his lips, his hands caressing the side of Dan's face, his thumb swiping tenderly back and forwards, brushing the smooth skin of Dan's upper cheek bone and his velvet hair.

Phil was in love. 

Despite only being a few weeks in his company; the boy spiralled and crashed landed into his life, waltzing into his heart with dimples and flashing bronze eyes. Dan captured his attention with his contagious laughter and upbeat personality that evoked Phil's devotion for him. 

Dan was a mere stranger not so long ago. 

 

Phil was gently browsing the indie shops down a secluded path outside of town, trying to find new places to purchase unnecessary items until he felt a feather light tap on his right hand shoulder, "Excuse me sir, I'm so sorry to bother you, is there any chance you know where town is? I'm completely lost and I have no idea where I am right now and my phone is literally on 3%." The guy rambled with a flustered pink hue resting on his cheeks and ears as he fumbled around with the straps on his backpack.

Phil's pulse intensified as he stared at the beautiful man in front of him, eyes glowing and his face so pure that Phil felt guilt for just admiring him. He discretely coughed at the back of his throat to prevent any potential voice breaks before meeting his eyes with the alluring stranger in front of him, straightening his posture  he responded

"Yeah sure, it's quite complicated you got yourself about 2 miles away from town" Phil chuckled slightly as he watched Dan shy his head away and peered at the floor, playing with a rock with his shoe "yah I've never been to Manchester before, it's a lot bigger than what I'm used to." the stranger muttered, his blush becoming a more prominent red in his ears 

"Hey no it's okay don't worry." Phil said feeling apologetic making the stranger feel awkward, before his head thought of an idea, he let a small grin appear before saying

"I'm actually heading towards town, I'm a huge walking fan you see I like to take as long as I can to walk, do you want me to walk with you?" Phil offered, flustering slightly as he tried to compose himself 

The stranger's head perked up, perhaps a little too quickly than Phil anticipated, their eye's meeting again, this time seeing the stranger smiling.and showing off his dimples on his cheek. Phil felt his heart rate jump as he felt a surge of adrenaline swell inside his stomach as he scanned at his eye's. 

"Oh my goodness you do not understand how much I would appreciate this." He said, exhaling a heavy breath as he spoke, before giggling slightly as he smiled at Phil "I'm the most sociably awkward person you'd ever know I hate walking by myself." He said, smiling and shaking his head as he kept eye contact with Phil

"Yeah that, that's not a problem." Phil finding his own smile on his face, finding the stranger's buzz to be infectious.  "Oh - I'm Phil by the way, you might find it more comfortable to know my name because, ya know, we'll be walking for a while" Phil rambled slightly and he rang his hand over his own arm, "Dan." Dan said to Phil, his head tilting to the side slightly as he brought his hand out for Phil to shake

The formality made Phil chuckle to himself as he looked at Dan, giving him a firm handshake. "You ready for the best adventure of your life Dan?" Phil spoke with slightly more confident tone, adrenaline rushing through his veins at the contact with Dan, trying to lighten the rosy atmosphere between them.

"Is that a challenge? I mean I've been on pretty good adventures..." Dan trailed off, raising his eyebrows and looking anywhere but Phil

"hey! I'll have you know that I am the best adventurer out there." Phil said laughing slightly as he looked towards Dan and they began to make their way towards town centre

Gradually time flew as their conversation flowed smoothly, full of laughter and teasing before Phil realised they had reached the centre of town, his disappointed sigh mustn't have been as discrete as Phil initially presumed because Dan  seemed to notice his deflation, but before asking any queries he realised he must be in the centre of town

"Well, here we are, your grand tour has been completed." Phil said, trying to make himself seem more inflated, internally, he knew it was silly to feel so attached to someone so quickly but he truly did feel something -

"Well thank you so much sir, is there anything I can ever do to repay your kind gesture? You saved my life" Dan mimicked a damsel in distress which took an unknown weight off Phil's shoulder's 

"Maybe let's grab a coffee before we part are separate ways." Phil say's, trying to capture more time with Dan, watching as a pink tint highlighted across Dan's face, his eye's shone a little as he smiled

"Yeah that sound's great, I literally cannot function without caffeine." Dan said, smiling as he scratched his temple in a flustered reaction. Phil began to feel a surge in confidence as he lead Dan to costa, opening the door for Dan. "Why thank you good sir." Dan nodded his head at Phil, his laughter line's prominently showing "You're welcome" Phil said in return, trailing behind Dan as they entered the queue. 

Dan and Phil went to sit down with their coffee's in take out cup's as they sat on the small tables they had available outside of the cafe

"You're such a gentleman you are, whichever lucky lady ends up with you will end up  princess I'm telling you that now." Dan said with a quieter, more downcast tone than usual however still keeping the smile on his face, despite Phil understanding it was a little more involuntary. Dan sipped his coffee after the statement and Phil had a surge of butterfly's and disappointment hit him like a small today wave. "Oh - yeah" he chuckled awkwardly, refusing eye contact with Dan by distracting himself by his surrounding's. "Thanks." He said, sipping his coffee which was slightly too hot for his taste buds to handle, but still kept quiet 

"What, you not into chicks or you putting on a nice front to lure me to your house and murder me?" Dan said, trying to break the heavier atmosphere, a glimmer of hope in his tone. Phil almost chocked on his drink as he covered his mouth, trying not to spit out the newly sipped coffee. Recovering (slightly) from his shock he shook his head with a wide grin on his face "You're full of surprises you Dan." Phil laughed "But yes dammit you figured out my plan, I'm gonna have to rethink it now." Phil said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he laughed, leaning slightly closer to Dan. 

Dan leaned slightly more forward towards Phil, Dan's foot inching closer to slightly touch Phil's. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he looked up to meet Dan's honey like gaze. That was until the loud ring of presumably Dan's mobile.

He sharply took it out of his pocket, eye's widening in what seems to be fear "Shit, I'm so sorry Phil I've got to go I didn't realise the time, thank you so much for all your help-" Dan spoke at a rapid pace, pushing his chair back with his leg's as he juggled his coffee and phone frantically as he answered it, walking off in the distance.

Phil immediately felt the presence of isolation he hadn't felt since high school. His shoulder slumped as he watched as Dan sped walk off in the distance. He felt a shock through his  gut as he faced the reality that he would not more than likely see Dan again. 

He was new to the area, had no phone number and din't even know his surname to at least Facebook stalk him. Phil truly felt punctured as Dan was going to be nothing but a small section of his life, when Phil felt something between them, no matter how mild he may think. 

 He sighed into his drink as he began to gulp sections of the coffee to try and distract his body from thinking about Dan. 

Being alone in his apartment felt a sense of emptiness which Phil as the introverted man he is, hasn't experienced the feeling of missing someone besides immediate family.

He rolled over and flicked the switch on his bedside lamp, listening to the rustle of his ginger cat Mango jump onto the end of his bed at the side of his feet, before pulling his duvet to his shoulder's and consuming himself into the warm duvet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and reasons for the story (if anyone cares)
> 
> \- I have always had a interest and fascination with the concept of a murder and motivations. I watch countless documentaries of real murders and find them always so intriguing as to what state of mind the murderer has to be to commit them and how sick. desperate and emotionally damaged and deprived they are, however;I took religious studies as one of my subjects and we learnt about the death penalty. I had a very strong opinion that it should be allowed as it is illegal in the UK, especially in cases such as Ian Huntley (who murdered two young girls). Everyone often disagreed with me and told me the "and eye for an eye" doesn't make a right, but I was adamant that those who murder should be murdered. Later on I found a new series on Netflix called "I am a Killer" and another small documentary that my R.S teacher emailed to me called "Life and Death Row". At the end of binge watching these episodes, I cried so hard. I never in my lifetime thought that I would change my opinion on Capital punishment. On of the documentaries focused on the man who had committed several murders. They were all acts of moments of terror and poor upbringing. He had been on death row for over 20 years and in which he found a new side of himself despite the brutal condition which are seen in prisons. The way he spoke was so powerful, he never said that he was not guilty and he never said he should be forgiven and he never said that he didn't deserve to die. What he did say was, that he hoped that God had the eye's to forgive and that he wanted to help other people to find redemption. This man was called Kenneth Williams. I implore you to watch this if you ever find the time it is truly empowering and heart breaking. 
> 
> https://www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer/episode/p05xxb2y/life-and-death-row-the-mass-execution-episode-4
> 
> The second series I am currently watching is called "I am a Killer", the first episode was based off a man who is still on death row. However this man never pulled the trigger and his friend killing someone was never planned. However as the man was the driver he was sentenced for death row, thus it inspired this bittersweet book 
> 
> thank you for reading this if you did, I just feel so inspired to show the injustice of death row and wanted to make it into a book as I haven't ever written a sophisticated book


End file.
